


The Carpet

by Ashcantwrite



Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben is the Best, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Day 6 of NaNoWriMoPrompt - "The Carpet"Richie and Eddie don't really know how to adult sometimes, luckily Ben is very willing to help them.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536092
Kudos: 34





	The Carpet

Things had been going great this evening. Richie had a free day that actually coincided with one of Eddie’s days off. They went out to lunch, saw a movie, did some much needed grocery shopping, finished a tv show that they had started together a few weeks ago. It was a good day to just be in each others company. They had even made dinner at home and together. Richie is actually a decent cook, even though he spent most of his adult years eating hotel breakfasts and fast food. Eddie helped to make sure that all the spaces were clean enough to prepare food on. All was well in the Kaspbrak-Tozier household. Until Eddie moved his arm too fast and his glass of wine went crashing to the floor. Since they usually ate on the couch, the wine spilled all over  **the light grey carpet** . Both Eddie and Richie let out a curse word or two, and just stared at the mess on the floor. Eddie picked up his glass only to find a small chip in the side. The carpet had at least saved them from cleaning up glass. They both looked at the stain, unsure of what the next move was. 

After a few moments of staring at it. Eddie got up and tried a wet washcloth, the stain still wasn’t coming out. Richie tried to put a squirt of some generic cleaning liquid they kept under the sink. Nothing. 

“I can try cutting it out” Richie stood up, and placed the bottle of generic cleaner on the table.

“What? Richie that will make it worse!”

“It’ll get rid of the giant red splotch on our carpet wont it?” Richie had already made up his mind. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. Eddie stopped him once again. 

“Don’t you dare use our good steak knife on that, get a box cutter at least”. Eddie took the knife from him and sat on the table, as Richie walked back into the kitchen to find something else. He didn’t come back with a box cutter, instead he returned with the only pair of scissors they had. He knelt down and attempted to cut up the carpet.

  
  


An hour later, nothing had changed except the frustration levels and their carpet now looked even worse. Red stain still there with added cuts and missing pieces of the actual carpet. Richie and Eddie were ready to give up, but neither wanted their floor to look like this, even though it was one hundred percent their fault. 

“Do you think one of the others knows how to deal with this?” Eddie looked at Richie who was still hard at work on cutting up their carpet. He dropped the scissors and he and Eddie seemed to have the same thought. In unison they both said “Ben!”

Richie stood up quickly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Thankfully Ben and Bev live relatively close. He found Ben’s contact and gave him a call.

“Hello?”

“Howdy haystack!”

“Richie- it’s like eight in the evening. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is great, just had a question for my friend who probably knows more about being an adult then I do”

There was a small laugh on the other end, “What question would that be?”

“So uh...how do you get red wine stains out of carpet?”

Another laugh, this time higher pitched and farther away, it was most likely Beverly. “Soap, cold water, and baking soda. What happened?”

“Eds just spilled his drink like a clutz. Anyway Benny boy, another question for ya. How do you deal with a cut up carpet?”

“Is this a set up to a really bad joke or something?”

“Nope, serious question- because ours kinda looks like shit and we don’t know what to do”

“Richie…Richie, how did you try to get the stain out…”

“...”

“ _ Richie please tell me you did not try to cut the stain out _ ”

“Looks like you caught me haystack!” Richie was chuckling at his own dumb ideas.

Eddie shot him a look before loudly saying, “I told you it was a bad idea!”

Ben sighed on the other end, then joined what Richie assumed to be Beverly in laughter. “How bad is it…?”

“I’ll have Eddie send Bev a photo.” As Richie spoke, Eddie did as suggested and took a picture of the mess on their floor and sent it to Beverly. Richie put the phone on the table and put on speaker phone. “Alright pal, you’re on speaker. How bad did we fuck up?”. The only reply they got was both Ben and Bev laughing. 

“Why- Why did that even cross your mind?”

“Not really sure, Eds didn’t stop me though. He just said I couldn’t use the knives”

“What  _ did _ you use”

“...Scissors”

“Tell you what. I’ll come by tomorrow and check it out. A few more hours can’t fuck it up more then you already have. Will you both be home around noon?”

“Should be yeah, thanks Benny boy. Knew we could count on you”

Once the call ended, Richie and Eddie started laughing at themselves. Who the hell let these two morons become adults

* * *

Noon the next day rolled around, Eddie and Richie made sure that they were both home around then to help explain to Ben how clueless they where, even though he already knew that. Soon enough Ben knocked on the door.

“Ben! My carpets savoir!” Richie smiled as he let Ben into the house. Ben had never been inside Richie and Eddie’s house, aside from when they originally moved in and all the losers came out to LA to help them move in. That day was a long ass time ago. Ben looked around the space that his friend had been calling home for months. It was the definition of controlled chaos. The place wasn’t messy, yet there was still stuff everywhere. A pile of shoes by the door. The coat rack he had built for them, covered in jackets. The living room still had a few cardboard boxes stuffed in the corner. 

Richie and Eddie were adults, so they weren’t completely useless. However, with Richie spending most of his time at hotels and also taking into account the way that Eddie’s now ex-wife wouldn’t let him go near anything dangerous. Neither knew how to put together Ikea furniture, and obviously neither knew how to get stains out of carpeting. The rest of the carpet wasn’t terrible or gross or anything. Ben could still see a few stains here and there. What the hell did he get himself into. 

“So, where’s the disaster?” Ben asked, finally turning his eyes to his friends. He watched Eddie walked over to the couch and pointed at the spot that Richie had torn to pieces. Ben followed and crouched down to look at it. He put his hand around some of the pieces of carpet that looked like they were hanging on by a thread. He took notice of the wood floor paneling underneath the carpet. He stood back up and looked at the other two. “Good news is, you’ve got a wood floor right underneath the carpet that doesn’t look too terrible. Bad news, we have to take out the carpet- just properly this time. If it was just the stain, we wouldn’t have to do this.”

“But since Richie is an idiot, we have to do some remodeling.” Eddie sighed, “Fine. just tell us what to do”

That’s exactly what Ben did, they moved all of the furniture out of the way of the carpet. Ben had thought ahead and brought some of his tools with him, thinking that this was how the day was going to go. They took the carpet out, showing off the unused wood paneling. Eddie had insisted on washing the floor before they put everything back into the room, Ben agreed so they spent an hour washing the floor. Once the carpet issue was over with, and everything was back in its place. Ben showed them how to build their chair from IKEA, and placed that in the living room as well. Out of curiosity, Ben took a walk around their house, asking if they had problems with anything else. Neither of them thought they did, but Ben made notes on his phone of what needed to be fixed and what he needed to teach them. Eddie and Richie appreciate Ben so much, he’s a wonderful friend to both of them. They weren’t clueless, they just needed a little help every once and awhile, and Ben was happy to be that helping hand.


End file.
